Marked
by WraithRaider
Summary: Ronon marks Carson as his own
1. Chapter 1

Ronan and Carson

Marked

Carson Beckett was by no means afraid of Ronon Dex; the man just made him a bit nervous. Dex was a quiet, solitary man with an intense gaze that made Carson want to squirm under its scrutiny. And that was the problem of late-it seemed that he had become the object of Ronon's intense stare on a more increasing frequency. The big man never said anything or even moved, just stared at Carson as if looking into the very depths of his soul. Not that Carson minded too much. He was finding himself returning the stare more often. It didn't seem to bother Dex when Carson looked back, but Carson was always the first to turn away.

Ronon kept to himself mostly. He was part of the Atlantis team and he and Colonel Sheppard had become friends. He liked the other people here. Teyla was also a friend, understanding him better than any one else. He even liked Dr. McKay-the man really was a genius, but Ronon would never admit it out loud because then there would be no living with the man. Although Sheppard didn't seem to have a problem with him- quite the contrary- Dex knew that they were a couple, as odd as it may seem.

Now that was an interesting situation. Ronon had great respect for Colonel Sheppard as a fighter and commander. The man was all about the job. He commanded with confidence and took his role as leader and protector very seriously. But Ronon had witnessed instances of Sheppard and McKay in Atlantis during down time that clearly showed that while Colonel Sheppard was in command off world, it was definitely Dr. McKay in control on Atlantis. The major had once told him that it felt good to not be in control and when he was alone with Rodney, he didn't have to lead, to command, only to let go and feel.

McKay-Ronon made it a habit to either ignore or annoy him. Sheppard never said anything because he knew how Ronon really felt about McKay. Yes, he may be annoying, but Ronon respected him. McKay had changed quite a bit since Ronon had first met him, hanging upside down in that ridiculous suit, to displaying great courage and bravery. Pair that with the fact that the man had a brilliant intellect. Again he would never admit it to McKay because it was just too much fun baiting the man.

Then there was Dr. Carson Beckett. Ronon was very interested in the doctor. Beckett was handsome and caring and Ronon could be content to listen to his soft Scottish lilt all day. He had never approached the man physically, but he did like to look at him. The problem was that it seemed to make Beckett nervous when he did so. He had noticed that doctor had started to return his gaze at times, but he wasn't sure if the doctor reciprocated his feelings or how to approach him if he did. He thought about asking Sheppard for advice. He knew that the major would be discreet about the situation and also that he would be okay with the fact that Ronan was interested in another man.



Did the man have to stand so close to him? The marine was practically on top of Dr. Beckett. It was beginning to seriously rile Ronon and he snarled to himself in irritation. Beckett didn't even notice that the guy was flirting with him. Was the man obliviously to the look of interest in the marine's eyes? Maybe Beckett was trying to make Ronon jealous. Ronon quickly dismissed that idea, first because the doctor still didn't seem aware that Ronon was interested in him and secondly that was just not Beckett's style. Carson Beckett was anything but duplicitous. He was straightforward and honest. Just one more thing that Ronon found irresistible. Carson Beckett took his role of doctor seriously. He was caring, but firm when it came to what he thought was best for his patients.

The doctor finally excused himself from the mess and headed back towards the infirmary. Ronon quietly followed. When Dr. Beckett noticed Ronon, his face showed some concern. Ronon never came into the infirmary unless necessary. "Is something wrong, lad?"

"No, doc. I'm good." Ronon answered casually as he slowly closed the distance between himself and the doctor.

Beckett involuntarily took a step back as Ronon approached and mentally berated himself for it. What was wrong with him? It was not as if Ronon would do something to hurt him-he was a trusted member of their team now- but, lord, the man could be very intimidating.

Carson ventured to ask, "Is there something I can do for ye then, Ronon?"

"Now there's a question, doc," Ronon answered as he came closer still. "Lately I seem to be in situations where I'm feeling great rage and the need to hurt someone." He gave the doctor a predatory smile.

Ronon watched as the doctor swallowed nervously. "Uh, I'm glad you're comfortable enough to come to me with your problems, but shouldn't ye be talking to Dr. Heightmeyer about those sorts of things?" Carson suggested.

Ronon continued to smile and stare into the doctor's eyes. "I figured I would talk to you since you're the cause."

"Wh-what," Carson stammered, as he stepped back, bumping the lab table behind him.

Ronon leaned in towards the smaller man and inhaled deeply. Carson shook as a wave of hot desire washed over him. He stared into the deep brown that was Ronon's eyes.

At that moment Ronon stepped away from Carson. A mere second later a marine was brought in for treatment. Carson snapped back and began checking the man's wounds, but faltered slightly when he heard Ronon say, as he left the infirmary, "We'll talk more about my problem later, doc."



"Well what's wrong with having feelings about Ronon. He's not much in the way of manners, but you have to admit, Carson, the man looks like a walking sex god." Rodney said. "And it's about time you found someone. Look at me, John and I are doing great."

"Aye, Rodney, but I'm not looking for someone to beat the crap out of," Carson countered.

"I don't beat the crap out of him and you know it," Rodney retorted with his hands on his hips. "I just give John what he needs. He's a very physical man and sometimes he needs a release."

"Aye, I know, Rodney," Carson chuckled, "tis just a joke"

"Besides John and I really _are_ doing great."

"I just wonder sometimes, Rodney, because on missions Colonel Sheppard just seems so…"

"Obstinate, stubborn, mulish, pig-headed," Rodney cheerfully supplied.

"I was going to say abrupt and wee bit brash, especially with ye."

"That's because he knows in the field I can't do anything about it and he thinks he's getting away with something."

"Ye mean to say, he deliberately provokes ye?"

Rodney smiled. "Usually it's just to annoy me because he knows he can, but sometimes he pushes me because he knows I'll push back later. He thinks I don't know what he's doing, but hello, BRILLIANT"

"And modest too," Carson laughed.

"But really Carson, Ronan, come on, don't tell even try to tell me you haven't thought about it? Ronon can even drive me to distraction when he's sparring- all hot and sweaty and panting and…… wow, I need to go find John." Rodney quickly exited and went to find the major.

As he walked, Rodney thought back to how it all started with him and John. Rodney was studying some things that one of the teams had brought back from some random planet. Some of them seemed to be made by the Ancients. Rodney had spent quite a bit of time studying one particular item. It seemed to be some sort of high tech snare, not meant for an animal though, but a person.

John had come into the lab to ask Rodney some questions about a ZPM and immediately starting messing with stuff. It was John's way- Rodney used to think that Sheppard did it just to annoy him, but he was a very tactile person and he really seemed to get a better understanding of things by playing with them. Rodney turned just as John reached to pick up the snare.

"Don't touch that!!"

But it was too late. The device snapped shut around Sheppard's wrists, locking them together and to the base. "What the hell?" Sheppard yelled.

Rodney glared at him. "How many times have I told you not to touch the stuff we bring back until I have done a proper study on them? With your strong ATA gene, it's too easy for you to set things off."

"Understood, McKay. Now do you know how to get these things off?"

"Uh, off course I do," Rodney smirked, "genius, remember?"

"Then get them off." Sheppard demanded.

Rodney moved around the side of the table and reached towards the device. Sheppard looked at him questionably as Rodney stopped. "McKay, get these off me."

"Not yet, Major Sheppard. I have been trying to get you to listen to my ideas on modifying the P90's…."

Sheppard cut him off abruptly, "Get these off me McKay….NOW!"

Rodney swallowed nervously at John's tone. "Maybe I'll just have someone else unlatch the device." Rodney stated as he began to back out of the room.

"McKay," John gritted out, "for the last time get over here and get these off of me!"

"O-Okay," Rodney uttered. He walked back to the table and started to press symbols on the device. It tightened around John's wrists. "Ow! That's not it, McKay, are you sure you know what you're doing?"

Rodney stepped back as if he had been slapped. He stared John in the face and crossed his arms across his chest. "I know more about Ancient technology than anyone in this city. And I am tired of you questioning my abilities." He stood there with an angry glare on his face. "You think that what I do is easy? Well maybe you should just get yourself out of those, Colonel." Rodney threw his hands in the air as he ranted.

Oh great, John thought, he had insulted McKay and he knew there was no way he was getting the device open, having already tried to "think" the device open. He took a deep breath and put a congenial smile on his face. "I'm sorry Rodney. I know you're a smart guy, so I know you'll be able to get these things off of me."

"You think I'm smart. Well it's nice to hear you say it out loud, Colonel Sheppard." McKay was pleased with himself. Then he stopped and thought about the situation. An Ancient device manacled Colonel Sheppard and Rodney had originally refused to undo it. The major had actually called him by his first name. That was really not a good sign Rodney thought. Sheppard was going to kill him when he got loose. Think, McKay, think- how do you get out of this?

McKay put a smile on his face. "Now, Colonel Sheppard, I'm going to get those off of you right away," Rodney cajoled. He paused his hands in midair and John pushed his wrists out expectantly. "You're going to kill me as soon as you're free," Rodney half stated, half questioned.

Sheppard looked up at him. There was a strange look on his face, but he said, "Don't worry McKay. I am definitely not going to kill you. Just get these off."

McKay quickly reached around Sheppard and found the release on the device. The bands on the device snapped open and Sheppard rubbed his wrists. He glanced up at Rodney. McKay was completely surprised when Sheppard grabbed him and kissed him, forcing his tongue into Rodney's mouth. Sheppard broke off abruptly and stormed from the room. Rodney stood there open mouthed, wondering what just happened.

Days later Rodney finally cornered Sheppard in the lab. He had seen Sheppard go in and had quickly followed.

"Colonel Sheppard, I want to talk to you."

Sheppard didn't even glance up from whatever he was looking at. "I don't have time right now, McKay."

"Well, make time!" McKay snapped.

Sheppard spun around to face McKay. "What do you want, McKay?"

Rodney was surprised by the tone of Sheppard's voice, but the last few days had been hell for him. They had gone on one short mission to PX-857 and Sheppard had driven Rodney mad. He was more abrasive and rude than usual, insulting Rodney every chance he got. But when they had made contact with one of the villages, it was like Sheppard was his new best friend. Everywhere Rodney went, it seemed that Sheppard was right on top of him. He couldn't stop quickly without the colonel bumping into him. And since their return to Atlantis, Sheppard's behavior towards him had become even stranger. One minute he was the old colonel Rodney knew and loved to hate and the next minute he was like a pod person. And the kiss in the lab was never brought up. Rodney just couldn't take it anymore.

"I want to know what is going on, Colonel?" Rodney started. "Did you contract some sort of alien disease?"

"What do you mean, McKay?" Sheppard answered lightly glancing up through his eyelashes at Rodney.

Rodney started pacing the room. "Well for starters, you kissed me, Colonel Sheppard," Rodney said pointing accusingly at him. "You don't even like me. Then on the planet you were deliberately rude to me."

John opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off by McKay. "I know you're always rude to me, but it was even more than usual. But in the village, it was like you were afraid to let me out of your sight. I felt like I had a Siamese twin." Rodney took a breath and then squared himself, facing Sheppard head on. "What is going on?"

Sheppard took a step menacingly towards McKay, but much to his and McKay's own surprise, McKay did not back down. Sheppard shook his head slightly. Gotta hand it to the man, McKay actually held his ground, but if he was as smart as he thought, he would have been running from the room.

"I kissed you because I wanted to. I was rude to you because I like to see you riled and I stuck to you in the village because you always seem to get into some sort of trouble and I _**was**_ afraid to let you out of my sight."

"You wanted to kiss me?" Rodney looked confused. "Why?"

Sheppard grabbed McKay by the front of his shirt and pulled him close. McKay visibly paled. "Colonel …." He started, but was cut off by John's mouth on his own. He started to struggle but Sheppard was stronger than he was and never broke off the kiss. In fact, he deepened it. His tongue probed Rodney's mouth and his hands gripped Rodney's shirt tighter. He finally pulled back, leaving Rodney shaken and breathless.

"I want you, McKay."

"To do what?" Rodney whispered dumbfounded.

Sheppard let out a chuckle, "to do my laundry, Rodney." Sheppard rarely called him by his first name, preferring to just bark out "McKay", no doctor in front of it. Rodney's head cleared enough to realize that Sheppard had taken him by the hand and was leading him out of the lab and towards his quarters. Well, this certainly was interesting.



Sheppard, Teyla, McKay, and Beckett made their way into the village. Ronon had stayed back to keep watch by the gate. Sheppard immediately noticed that there were no women visible and the men seemed surprised to see Teyla. Talok, the chief of this village and the man they had made initial contact with, approached them.

"Welcome, Colonel Sheppard. It is good to see you again. I hope we can come to an agreement that benefits both my village and your people."

Teyla was surveying the village and feeling less and less comfortable by the second. She had seen only men so far and by the way some of them were acting, she had an idea as to this village's way of life. She quickly made her way to Sheppard's side. She leaned in and spoke quietly, "Have Dr. McKay move behind you. Instruct him not to speak." At Sheppard's questioning look she continued, "we may have a problem here. It would be wise to call Ronon. We must also get Dr. Beckett out of this village as soon as possible." Sheppard nodded. He trusted Teyla's instincts. He started to tell Rodney to step back as Talok came to stand in front of them.

Meanwhile, Dr. Beckett had walked into the middle of the village carrying medical supplies and was quickly surrounded by several men. They took the supplies from him, but none moved away.

Talok took both John's shoulders in his hands and squeezed them reassuringly. "We thank you for your gift," he said motioning towards where Beckett stood with the medical supplies.

Sheppard smiled. "You're welcome to it," he said lightly.

Talok returned the smile. "He will make a good addition to the village," Talok stated, his gaze returning to the circle of men around Dr. Beckett. Sheppard could see that Beckett was trying to politely extricate himself from the men, but they seemed to be purposely blocking him.

"Excuse me," Sheppard said. "The medical supplies are a gift, not our doctor."

Talok's smile fell. "We have no interest in your woman," he stated looking towards Teyla, "and this one…" he walked up to Rodney, gripped his arms, and leaned in and sniffed him, "is obviously yours. He has your scent all over him."

Rodney looked incredulously at Sheppard. "Did he just smell me?"

Talok continued, "You wish to trade with us, you come to my village, you bring an unmarked man, and then tell me he is not for us."

"Colonel Sheppard, what is going on? These men won't let me pass." Beckett's voice came from the center of the circle. And it sounded a little panicked.

"It's okay, doc. We're just clearing up a small misunderstanding." Sheppard answered.

Beckett sighed. What this misunderstanding was, he didn't know. What he did know was that these men were making him very nervous. They pressed in on him, not allowing him to pass out of the circle they had made around him. To make matters worse, a very large man had pushed through the other men and was now standing uncomfortably close. And then the man touched him. He ran his fingers roughly through Beckett's hair and leaned in to smell him. Beckett jumped and batted the man's hand away. Pain shot through his jaw as the man hit him.

Teyla saw the man strike Dr. Beckett and saw Beckett hit the ground. She raised her weapon towards the men and shouted, "Step away from him!"

Several weapons were immediately aimed at her. Sheppard quietly tapped his radio, "Ronon, we have a problem here. Come in, but stay out of sight til we know exactly what is going on here."

"On my way."

Ronon thought, "What did McKay do now?" as he kept to the trees, quietly moving, keeping hidden but close enough to see and hear what was going on. A quick glance showed several men with their weapons aimed at Teyla. Sheppard stood with his hands at his side, McKay just behind him. To anyone else it would look like Sheppard was unconcerned with what was going on, but Ronon knew that Sheppard was trying to control the situation. He followed Sheppard's gaze to the same group of men that Teyla had her weapon aimed at. What he saw made his blood boil.

Carson Beckett was on the ground, surrounded by several men. Ronon could see a bruise forming on his cheek. A large man grabbed Carson roughly by the shirt and hauled him up. "I claim this man,' he shouted, "does anyone challenge me for him?" The other men backed away.

Carson tried to pull away, but was stopped short when the man painfully twisted his arm behind his back. He winced as pain shot up through his shoulder, but kept from crying out. Ronon knew in that instant that Sheppard was trying very hard to maintain the calm he was projecting. The coonel had a soft spot for the Scot. He was always very protective of the civilians that accompanied the military on off-world missions and even more so because he and the doctor were friends, but Carson being Rodney's best friend put him into a new category since Sheppard had taken up with Rodney. If Beckett were to be hurt, Colonel Sheppard, as commander would feel the guilt over not protecting him. He would feel it doubly, however, because of the pain that it would cause Rodney.

"Get your hands off him," Ronon growled low and menacingly as he stepped from the trees and into the open.

The man looked Ronan up and down. "You want him?" At Ronon's nod, he continued "You'll have to fight me for him."

"With pleasure."

A cheer arose among the men. They quieted when Talok raised his hands. "Sheppard and his people will be our guest at the feast this evening. His warrior and Cronok will fight for the right to claim the unmarked male. Take him to the charog hut."

The large man holding Carson let go and two of the other men came forward. They each took Carson by an arm and pushed him towards a hut. "Colonel Sheppard.." Carson started nervously.

Sheppard turned to Beckett. "Don't worry Doc, it'll be all right."

Carson felt less than reassured. He knew that Colonel Sheppard would not let anything happen to him, but he didn't like the idea of being separated from the rest of the team.



Carson paced the hut. He had only been in there for a few hours, but he was growing restless. He could hear the noises coming from outside the hut and it sounded as though the feast was underway. Carson turned when he heard someone enter the hut. He quickly paled when he recognized the man coming through the door as Cronok, the man who had hit him earlier.

The man weaved a bit as he approached him and Carson could tell that he had been drinking. Cronok advanced and Carson stepped back. "I can not wait to claim you," he stated.

"I'm not to be claimed by anyone," Carson dared to answer.

Cronok moved quickly and had Carson pinned to the wall, his large forearm pushing into his neck. Carson struggled to breathe.

"You're hurting me," Carson choked out.

Cronok's pressed further and tears sprang to Carson's eyes. "Be a good boy then and don't make me hurt you."

He lightened the pressure but kept his arm against Carson's throat. With his other hand, he undid Carson's pants, reached in and began to roughly fondle him. Carson squeaked a protest and began struggling anew, but stopped when Cronok began choking him again. He leaned in and nipped Carson along the throat. He was terrified, wondering if this man would rape him here and now? Carson was flooded with relief when he heard Teyla's voice outside the hut.

"I would like to see Dr. Beckett, please."

Carson heard the guard answer, "You must leave your weapons here."

Cronok released him. Carson quickly rebuttoned his pants. He didn't want Teyla to know what had happened. Cronok strode from the hut as Teyla entered. Teyla's eyes followed him out and she turned to Dr. Beckett.

"How are you, Dr. Beckett?" she asked, eying him suspiciously.

"I'm fine, lass." Carson answered. But Teyla noticed that he could not meet her eyes.

"Do you understand what is happening?" Teyla asked Carson.

"Well, lass, I know that those bloody men won't let me out of this hut. I don't understand why Ronon is fighting that man."

"The dominant men of this village claim other men for their own," she explained. "That man from earlier has made a claim on you. Ronon has challenged him."

"Oh good Lord," Carson sighed. "And if Ronon doesna win, what happens then?"

"I have no doubt that Ronan will be victorious, so you have no cause to worry, Dr. Beckett." Teyla paused and looked uneasy. "You do know that Ronon would never hurt you?"

"Aye, lass, I know that, but what are ye getting at?"

"When Ronon wins, he will be expected to behave in a certain manner. What he does after the challenge will only be to protect you. Please remember that." She gave Carson's shoulder a reassuring squeeze and left the hut.



Ronon was ready to kill by the time of the challenge came. His rage grew every time he thought of Carson, his Carson, on the ground surrounded by men leering at him. And when the large man dared to touch him, Ronon could have killed him at that moment. Ronon's only real thought had been to make sure that Carson was safe. He knew of societies like this one, had seen a few during his days as a runner. They had never given him any trouble because they immediately recognized that Ronon was a dominant male. He knew what the villagers expected him to do after the challenge and although he had thought many times about Carson under him, naked and wanting, he did not want it come about this way.

Ronon and Cronok stepped into a clearing in the center of the village. Ronon taunted the large man, questioning his dominance and his right to have any male. Cronok charged him, as Ronon had hoped. He quickly sidestepped the man and delivered a blow rendering him unconscious.

Ronon stalked towards Carson. He pulled him roughly to him and bit down on his throat, marking Carson as his own. Then he licked the bite lightly and began to nuzzle the doctor's neck. He abruptly stopped and pulled back. "He touched you?" Ronon looked at Carson accusingly. Carson turned red and dropped his eyes. Ronon raised his chin with a finger until Carson met his gaze. "He did touch you," Ronon stated softly. Carson gave a nearly imperceptible nod and Ronon let out a roar.

He stormed over to where Cronok lay prone on the ground. He reached down, grasped the man's head and gave a quick twist, breaking his neck. He let the body fall back to the ground. Sheppard's hand smoothly lowered to his weapon, sure he would have to use it to fight their way out of the village. But as Ronon returned to the group, Talok stepped forward.

"My deepest apologies. Cronok should not have touched him before the challenge. Your warrior has his retribution.

Ronon walked back to where Carson stood with Sheppard, McKay, and Teyla. He grabbed Carson and pushed him towards a group of younger men. "Take him and bathe him. I want that bastard's stench off of him."

Carson let the young men lead him from the group. There was no point in struggling. He knew this had to play out for the team to get out of this village without further incidence. He was not happy about it however. He had been hit, molested, and now was to be bathed by a group of strangers. He had no idea what would happen when Ronon came for him.



"OUT!! Both of ye!!" Carson shouted as the two young men tried to undress him. "I can bloody well bath myself."

The men reluctantly left the hut. Carson undressed and began washing himself, wanting the smell of Cronok off him as much as Ronon did. Things like this were exactly why Carson disliked going off-world. It was usually Rodney who attracted trouble and Sheppard always had his hands full protecting him. Carson wondered how he had lucked out on this trip. He knew that the team was in a tight spot and everyone had to tread lightly if they hoped to get out of this village without any further complications. Carson laughed softly. Ronon killing a man of the village with his bare hands definitely qualified as a complication, but Carson was hard pressed to feel remorse. Normally he was all about healing and preserving life, but even as he felt the pure shock of watching Ronon snapped the man's neck bare-handed, he had also felt great relief.

Carson continued to wash himself and winced as he gingerly touched the bite mark on his neck. It had caught Carson completely off guard, Ronon's teeth breaking his skin, and it actually hurt quite a bit, but Teyla's earlier words came to mind-that Ronon would not hurt him and that his actions were meant to protect him. But who would protect him from Ronon?

Carson waited nervously for Ronon to come. He wasn't sure what was to happen when he did and couldn't decide which was worse- waiting for Ronon to come or him actually being there. Ronon finally entered the hut and Carson's mouth went dry. The Satedan was bare-chested and lord, was he magnificent.

"Hey, doc," Ronon began lightly. He turned Carson's head to the side gently with his hand and examined the bite. "You okay?"

"Aye, lad, I'm fine," Carson breathed out.

"I'm going to make sure you stay that way." Ronon stated. He wanted nothing more than to grab the doctor and take him right there, but he could not. The villagers were expecting him to claim Beckett and Ronon knew that he must put his scent all over the doctor before they joined the feast. He would not, however, use this situation to force himself upon Carson.

Ronon slowly approached Carson. "I need to put my scent on you, doc." He reached out and started to remove the shirt that Carson was wearing. Ronon pressed his large body against the smaller man, the sweat rubbing onto Carson's skin. It was a start, but Ronon knew it would not be enough to convince these men. He leaned down and kissed Carson's lips gently. He then trailed kisses slowly down his neck, ending at the mark on Carson's neck. This he flicked his tongue over, sending a jolt of pain and pleasure through Carson's body.

Carson didn't know what to do when Ronon started kissing him, so he just stood there and let him. By the time Ronon's tongue had made it to his neck, Carson was shaking with need. He wanted Ronon to take him, didn't care that there was a village full of people outside speculating that it was already happening. Carson felt near relief when Ronon undid his pants and gently pushed them to the ground. Then he felt Ronon's bare skin on his and it was sheer pleasure.

Ronon could feel the tension building in his groin as he slid Carson's pants and then his own down. The doctor's skin was flushed and hot to the touch and he could hear Beckett breathing shallowly as he touched him. God, how he wanted this man. But again, he thought he would not, could not take advantage of the situation. He wanted everything to be right when he finally took Carson as his own. He continued to kiss Carson, one hand on the back of his neck, while he took himself in the other hand and began to stroke.

Carson barley noticed that Ronon was pleasuring himself. He only felt the heat building inside him as Ronon's tongue explored his mouth. Ronon pulled back and was breathing heavily. He gripped Carson closer to his body and continued to stroke himself. "I need to scent you," Ronon's ragged breathing punctuating every word. Ronon stroked himself one last time and came with a grunt, his seed spurting between his body and Carson's. "They will believe that I have claimed you now," Ronon stated as he stepped away from Carson. He took a blanket from the cot and used to wipe/smear his cum all over Carson. "Get dressed, doc, we have a feast to join."

Carson stood there staring at Ronon as he pulled his pants up and turned his back to him. What had happened? He knew Ronon was trying to protect him, but he would have sworn that he _had _wanted him. Carson began to flush in embarrassment as he realized that Ronon didn't think of him that way. He just did what he needed to do to keep him safe. He quickly pulled up his pants; his desire squashed, and put his shirt back on.

He nearly flinched when he felt Ronon's hand on his shoulder. "C'mon doc. We've got a feast to join. Make sure you don't make eye contact with the men out there and stay by my side," Ronon instructed.

They left the hut and made their way towards where Sheppard was sitting with Talok. Rodney sat dutifully at Sheppard's side and kept his eyes downcast. Ronon smiled to himself. It must be killing McKay not to talk, but he must have realized the danger in doing so and instead just sat listening to John talk with Talok. John seemed to better understand how things were now and though he appeared to pay little attention to Rodney, he kept a hand on his thigh in a possessive gesture. Teyla was nowhere in sight.

As Ronon and Carson approached the group of men, Ronon put a hand on Carson's neck. Talok rose to greet them, gripped Carson by the shoulders, and sniffed him. A smile formed on his lips and he was obviously satisfied that Carson was now a claimed male. Ronon quickly guided Carson to a seat between himself and Rodney. He figured that Carson could use a little support after tonight's ordeal.

John and Ronon talked, cajoled, and drank with the men of the village. Rodney and Carson sat quietly by their sides just trying to be invisible. The protective hand on Carson's shoulder did nothing to make him feel better. If anything, he felt miserable. How could he be so stupid, he wondered for the twentieth time tonight. Carson was sure now that he had misunderstood what Ronon had said in the infirmary and had sorely misread him in the charog hut. Thank the lord, it was dark and the fires only cast a soft light and no one could see the humiliation burning on his face.

The feasting had lasted long into the night. By the time John had taken Rodney by the hand and headed towards the hut that Talok had given them for the night, Rodney was weaving on his feet with fatigue. John carefully led him to the entrance and Carson looked on in envy as John gently kissed him and brushed a hand down his cheek before going inside.

Carson could feel Ronon's gaze burning into the back of his head. Ronon grabbed Carson by arm and pulled him up. "Let's go, doc," he growled. He walked so quickly that Carson nearly had to run to keep up. What had he done now? He had sat quietly like he was supposed to, so why did Ronon seem so angry with him?

Once inside the hut, Ronon pushed him towards the cot. "Go to sleep," he commanded. Then he grabbed a blanket and stretched out on the floor. Carson was truly miserable. Ronon would rather sleep on the floor than share a bed with him. Carson turned towards the wall, curled up and tried to figure out how he had made such a huge mistake and what he had done to make Ronon so mad.

Ronon lay quietly on the floor and listened to Carson's breathe, his breaths first coming very heavy and then finally slowing and growing even as he fell to sleep. When he knew Carson was in a deep sleep, he rose from the floor to stand and stare at the resting man. Ronon had felt a pang of jealousy as he watched Sheppard and McKay together earlier. Then he had noticed Carson watching them also and it made him angry that it could not be that way for he and Carson.

He continued to study Carson's face and could see the bruise on one side, which just served to infuriate him all over again. He could also see the mark on Carson's neck. He was sorry that he had had to do that, but under the circumstances he was left with little choice. There were too many men to safely fight their way out of the village and leaving Carson to one of these men was never an option. He hoped that Carson could forgive him for it and understand why it had to be done. And he hoped that, in time, his feelings for the doctor might be returned.



"Carson," Rodney repeated a third time. "Hell-ooooo."

"Sorry, Rodney," Carson said shaking his head. "Did ye need something?"

"I think you need a hearing aid. I called your name three times. What is with you lately?" Rodney snarked.

Carson rubbed the back of his neck. "Just tired. I've been working quite a bit lately."

Rodney eyed his friend suspiciously. Carson had been working a lot lately, even more than usual. He had stopped meeting Rodney for lunch. Not that Rodney really had time for lunch with his workload, but Carson had stopped hounding him about meeting for lunch. And that was very unusual. Rodney started to keep a better eye on Carson and had noticed that he stopped going to the mess hall at all for lunch. He had taken to eating in his office in the infirmary. A few questions here and there had revealed that the doctor barely left the infirmary now and when he did it was only to go to his quarters. Rodney was worried. He had mentioned it to John and also the fact that Carson's behavior had changed soon after they had returned from the mission to Talok's village. John casually mentioned that Ronan's was a bit off since then also and Rodney, being the genius that he was, put two and two together. Whatever was bothering Carson had to do with that mission and what had happened between him and Ronon. Trouble was that Rodney didn't know what happened. He was determined to find out.

"Sooo," Rodney started, "any developments with you and a certain barbarian?"

Carson looked at Rodney, his face pinched. "Leave it be, Rodney."

"I knew it!" Rodney shouted as he pointed at Carson. "Something did happen. What did he do to you, Carson? You've been acting funny since we got back from that planet. What happened?"

Carson sighed. "Rodney, I'm fine. Just leave it," Carson glanced at Rodney, "please."

But it was not to be; Rodney had geared up for a full-blown rant. "What did he do to you? I know he's a caveman, but I thought….." Rodney spun on his heel. "Did he hurt you?" he whispered.

"Not physically," Carson answered. "My pride could use some major damage control." At Rodney's questioning look, Carson continued. "He, uh, he wasnnae interested in me that way, Rodney. He did his job and kept me safe, tis all."

But Rodney was back to pacing and ranting. "That guy on the planet sniffed you," he yelled, pointing at Carson. "He did, he did and he seemed convinced you were a claimed male or whatever. How?" But before Carson could answer Rodney had come to his own conclusions. "He forced you!! To keep you safe, my ass. I'll kill that savage myself!" And with that Rodney was out the door.

It took Carson a moment to process what had just happened. Rodney thought Ronon had forced himself on him and now Rodney was going after Ronon. He quickly tapped his radio. "Colonel Sheppard, we have a wee problem…."



Ronon was in the gym, kicking the snot out a punching bag. No one wanted to spar with him anymore. Not that he could blame them. The team and Carson had returned from their mission without further incidence. But upon returning Carson started to avoid Ronon's gaze, then he just started to avoid Ronon all together. He stopped coming to the mess hall. If they happened to be in the same room, he found a reason to leave. If he saw Ronon in the corridor, he found an excuse to go the other way. Ronon had taken to purposely getting injured just so he could go to the infirmary, but after the first few awkward visits, Beckett stopped treating him. He was always busy with another patient and Dr. Biro usually treated Ronon. Definitely a sign that the doc was angry or upset, if he was sending the pathologist to deal with him. The problem was that Ronon didn't know what to do or how to fix the problem, so he had started to take his frustrations out on his sparring partners. If the doctor wouldn't see him, then he was going to see all the Marines that Ronon demolished.

Ronon had just finished his workout when McKay came into the gym. "Hey, McKay" he grunted. He was surprised when the first blow came. He definitely didn't expect Rodney McKay of all people to attack him and quickly recovered, avoiding McKay's next attempt with the Athosian fighting stick. McKay swung again. Ronon dodged the strike and quickly disarmed McKay, knocking him to the mat and pinning him there. "What's your problem, McKay? Got a death wish?" Ronon questioned.

"Just yours and Carson's my problem," McKay spat out as he struggled. Ronon's eyes narrowed.

"He says he's fine, but I know he's anything but. What did you do to him?"

Ronon ran a hand over his face as he got off McKay. At that moment Sheppard came running into the room. He looked at Rodney on the floor and then to Ronon.

"What did he say I did to him?" Ronon asked quietly.



Ronon made his way quietly into the infirmary. Carson was working at a lab table, peering intently into a microscope. He raised his head and rubbed his eyes. Then he stood and rolled his shoulders, trying to work out kinks from having sat so long. The man needs to learn to take a break, Ronon thought.

"Hey, doc."

Carson was startled and bumped the lab table as he spun around to face Ronon. He gave a weak smile. "Ronon, anything wrong?" he asked feebly. He glanced around the room and realized that Ronon had positioned himself between him and the door.

"I'm good, doc." Ronon answered. Then he fixed his gaze on the doctor and waited.

Carson just stood there staring back at Ronon. He could tell by the look on the Satedan's face that he expected him to say something, but Carson couldn't think of what exactly he should say.

"I thought I was the Runner," Ronon finally said, his voice low. At Carson's questioning look, he continued, "You've been avoiding me since we got back from the planet."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What has gotten it to you, McKay?" Sheppard shouted, resorting to the last name to convey to Rodney just how pissed he was. When Carson had radioed him that Rodney went after Ronon, his blood boiled. John knew that Ronan would never purposely hurt Rodney, but stranger things had happened, especially here in the Pegasus Galaxy.

But Rodney stood his ground and refused to back down. "He did something to Carson!! That Neanderthal hurt him! And if it wasn't physical, it was emotional." McKay's mind was going wild with images of what Ronan could have possibly done to Carson. Carson didn't say and Ronon wouldn't.

John closed in on him and Rodney stepped backed as he approached. "Rodney.." John started with a sigh, "We don't know what happened with Carson and Ronon." He put his hand to his lover's cheek. "And I worry about you enough when we're off-world that I shouldn't have to worry about you trying to get yourself killed when we're home."

Rodney turned into John's hand and placed a kiss on his palm. Then he looked at John with eyes full of concern. "John, he's my friend."

John harrumphed and Rodney knew he had won. "I'll talk to Ronon."

John was rewarded with a huge smile. "You're so easy." Rodney grinned as he pulled John towards him and then slowly ran his tongue along John's bottom lip.

"Colonel Sheppard and Dr. McKay to the Gateroom."



Carson's mind raced. He knew he was being a coward. Ronon was his friend, but he just could not bring himself to face him after what Carson kept terming in his mind as "the great misunderstanding".

They had returned to Atlantis, Colonel Sheppard had put a special note on the planet's designation that teams that went should only be comprised of men, really macho men as Sheppard put it, and that they should only seek trade with this particular planet as a last resort. After his report, Elizabeth had agreed completely that they should find other means to getting the much needed food for Atlantis. Carson and the others had gone to the infirmary and apart from the bite on his neck, everyone checked out fine.

It was then that Carson started his steadfast avoidance of Ronon at all costs. In the past week he had stopped eating in the mess hall for fear of seeing Ronon, tray piled high with food, shoveling forkfuls into his mouth with the gusto of a man who would never eat again. Carson liked to watch Ronon eat- the man never getting used to the fact that although food here was not endless, it certainly was plentiful and Ronon did not have to worry that each meal would be his last. Next came the sudden medical emergencies that always came up when Ronon entered the room. Carson was disappointed in himself, having gone from just a coward-afraid to face his friend, his fantasy, now his nightmare- to being downright rude. His mum would surely give him a tongue-lashing if she could see him now. If Carson saw Ronon coming, he immediately ducked into a lab or hurried up the stairs or worse. He had actually run to a transporter to avoid Ronon, knowing fully that the bigger man had seen him and started his way. He grimaced when he thought about the look on Ronon's face as the transporter door snapped shut on it.

Ronon had come into the infirmary quite a few times after for treatment of minor injuries from sparring and ridiculous accidents. Carson went about the business of treating Ronon with very little of his usual cheeriness and a bedside manner that would send a Wraith running for cover. After treating Ronon for a cut on his hand that he supposedly got while sharpening a blade, Carson had had enough. Like Ronon would ever cut himself on one of his own knives. The next time Ronon came to the infirmary, marking this past week as having seen him more in the infirmary in a seven-day span than in the first six months he was in Atlantis, Carson sent Dr. Biro to deal with him. Nothing like a pathologist to make you feel better. He knew his behavior was terrible, but he just couldn't deal with the pang of regret or the intense disappointment when he looked at Ronon or the still present feelings that he could not quash.

Carson feared that the misunderstanding with Ronon had done more harm to him than if he had been claimed by Cronok. He felt that the current situation was so much worse. And now looking into the Satedan's intense face made Carson feel even more terrible than before. Ronon was his friend, he had protected him on that planet, and this was how Carson chose to repay that kindness- ignoring him and avoiding him and all but forgetting that friendship. Carson swallowed hard and made a decision. No more cowardice, he would begin acting like the friend he was supposed to be.

"I'm very sorry, Ronon. I have been avoiding ye…" he began slowly. Ronon wasn't sure what he was expecting, but at Carson's words some of the tension drained from his body. Ronon watched as Carson struggled for his next words. "The truth is…" Carson rubbed the back of his neck as he began.

"Dr. Beckett and a medical team to the Gateroom!"

Beckett gave Ronon a look of apology and then turned to gather his supplies. Ronon stepped aside as Beckett hurried from the room, followed by a med team, and then trailed behind them to Gateroom.



As John and Rodney entered the Gateroom, they could see a fury of activity near the Stargate. Beckett and a med team were attending several injured Marines, as well as what looked to be villagers. Major Lorne broke away from the group and approached Sheppard.

"Sir, Wraith attack in the village on PX-524. Luckily, or unluckily, depending on how you look at it, we were there trading. Some of the villagers were culled; some were hurt in the ground assault. Only minor injuries to our guys."

"Are there still injured in the village, Major?"

"Yes, sir."

"Are we clear to go in?"

"Yes, sir. It appears that the Wraith have moved off for the time being. If we're going to evacuate the rest of the villagers and treat the injured, we need to move now, sir."

Two SGA teams were already gearing up, along with Teyla, Ronon, and Rodney. John got his own gear together and joined them in the Gateroom. John could feel the tension in Ronon when Beckett joined the group with his medical equipment. Elizabeth stood at the top of the stairs, peering down at them. "You have a go. God's speed." The gate sprang to life and the group stepped through.

The village had been burned quite badly. The soldiers worked with Dr. Beckett in rounding up the most seriously injured first to be transported to Atlantis through the Gate. The less serious they dealt with in the village.

Ronon picked his way through the village with Teyla. "You getting anything?" he queried, knowing Teyla would sense any Wraith left in the area. " Thankfully, I am not. They seem to be gone."

This did little to put Ronon's mind at ease. He just wanted to get this done and get home. He smirked to himself about how easily he thought of Atlantis as home. But that was where his heart was now because that was where Carson was. Or where Carson should be right now. He hated that the doctor had come to the planet, even as he knew fully that nothing, save a Wraith hive ship itself, would keep Carson from helping these people. He just wanted Carson home and safe.

Ronon's agitation grew. He just had to fix things with the doctor. After McKay's impromptu attack, Ronon had closed down, refusing to tell Rodney what had transpired between him and the doctor. He admired McKay's concern for his friend, but what was between him and Carson or not between them for the time being was personal.

"How much longer this gonna take?" Ronon asked as he approached Sheppard and McKay.

"When Doc's satisfied we got everybody." Sheppard replied, indicating with a hand where Carson was organizing another group to go through the gate. Ronon had to smile. The usual mild-mannered doctor was like a general, ordering Marines about here and there for this medical supply or that.

Sheppard looked back to Ronon and could see the agitation on his face. "Ronon and I are gonna do one last sweep of the village," he casually remarked in his not-an-order, it's-an-order kind of way. Rodney waved him off. "Fine, fine, I'll just keep monitoring for energy signatures."



"All right, spill it."

Ronon glanced at Sheppard and smirked. "That obvious, huh? How do you do it, Sheppard?"

At that, John looked questioningly at the Satedan. "Do what?"

"This" Ronon indicated with a sweep of his hand. "Is this how you feel every time McKay goes off-world?"

"What do ya mean, big guy?" John asked innocently.

Ronon's agitation grew. "This.. this feeling…" Ronon stammered. "Panic. Dread. Fear that any minute something might jump out and take what you love most in this world?"

Ronon stopped short and spun on Sheppard. The man was laughing, so help him; laughing at Ronon so hard he had stopped walking and was stooped over. Then Ronon heard the singsong voice start out very low and then grow in volume. "Carson and Ronon sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G…." Ronon's growl cut the singing off, but did nothing to stop the tears of laughter rolling down Sheppard's face.

"I'm sorry.." Sheppard snorted as he tried to get control of himself. At Ronon's snarl, John straightened up. "Yeah, this is how I feel when Rodney's off-world. I worry constantly what trouble he'll get himself into. It really kinda sucks, but he's usually worth the headache." Ronon relaxed a bit and Sheppard continued. "So what's up with you and the Doc?"

Ronon again looked uncomfortable, but decided perhaps Sheppard could help him straighten things out with Carson. He told John what had transpired in the charog hut and of the events after the feast. John had the audacity to laugh at him again.

"Carson's sensitive, Ronon. He probably thinks you don't like him.." John wiggled his eyebrows, "…in that way."

"I couldn't dishonor him by using the situation to my advantage." Ronon countered, his face a somber mask.

"Yeah, I'm sure Carson will be real grateful for the sentiment," John commented sarcastically. "Seriously Ronon, you need to talk to him, explain things. He'll listen."

At that Ronon let out his own bark of laughter. "The man is avoiding me like the Hoffan plague. He goes the other way in the halls. If I'm in the room, there's some weird medical emergency and whoosh, he's gone."

Sheppard couldn't contain his grin. "He sends that doctor that cuts up dead people to treat me now." Ronon stated with a headshake.

Sheppard's laughter renewed. "Nothin' says lovin' like a pathologist."

Ronon joined in, chuckling as he said, "He even ran down the hall and jumped into a transporter to get away from me."

John guffawed. "Jeez, I didn't know the Doc was so athletic. Guess all that civi-PT is paying off." John took a deep breath, straightened up, and put his hand on the bigger man's arm. "Really, Ronon. Talk to him."



"Hey, Doc."

Carson turned at Ronon's voice and smiled. Ronon actually smiled back, first because it struck him funny that that particular phrase was the prelude to his and Carson's most serious talks, but mostly because the doctor returned his greeting with a smile, not an awkward glance before needing to leave to treat a village full of monkeys with Wraith DNA.

"What can I do for ye, lad?"

"We need to talk, Doc."

The smile faded from Beckett's face and was replaced by a somber mask. "I suppose we do." He gestured towards his office and followed Ronon in, shutting the door behind them.

Ronon shifted uncomfortably. "Look, Doc, about what happened…" he started uneasily.

Carson cut in quickly. "I understand Ronon. Ye did your job and kept me safe. I really appreciate what ye did for me and I feel terrible about avoiding ye these past weeks. It was just a wee bit awkward considering…" he faltered, but continued on, "You're a really good friend, so think nothing more of it, lad." Carson almost sounded out of breath as he finished.

Ronon stared stupidly at the doctor. He opened his mouth to say something, but really had no idea what. Carson seemed oblivious to Ronon's dumbfounded expression and quickly began to usher him out.

"I'm so glad we had this talk, lad." Carson said as he practically pushed Ronon out of the infirmary. "I've got to see to some patients, now," he stated. "We'll have lunch soon," he called over his shoulder as he returned to the sanctuary of his med lab. The door swooshed shut and Ronon could do nothing but stare in disbelief.

TBC




	3. Chapter 3

Sorry this took so long and is so short. I hit a roadblock, but have worked it out, so I should be posting again soon. Thanks for being so patient.



What the hell had just happened? Ronon thought as he stalked down the hall. He was so deep in thought, replaying the short conversation over and over in his head that he didn't see Sheppard until he had already knocked him over.

"Jesus, Ronon!" Sheppard said as he stared up at him from his position on the floor. He took the hand Ronon offered and was pulled back to standing. "Good thing I wasn't a Wraith or you'd be lunch", he stated sarcastically.

At Ronon's frown, Sheppard questioned him. Ronon proceeded to tell him about the conversation with Carson- how he had thanked him for keeping him safe, said they were friends, and promptly threw him out of the infirmary. Sheppard, to Ronon's great irritation, laughed again and told Ronon that perhaps the doctor had put him in "the friend zone". At Ronon's confused look, Sheppard breezed through a brief explanation and Ronon decided that the friend zone was not a place he wanted to be. Sheppard suggested trying to talk to him again, but Ronon had already came to a decision-he would take it slow and show the doctor what a friend he could be…. And possibly more.



Ronon had thought about his situation for the past few days and finally settled on the beginning of a plan of action. Carson said he was a good friend, so Ronon decided to be the best "good friend" that Carson could ever want. He headed for the infirmary.

"Hey Doc."

Carson looked up from his charts and smiled at the all too familiar phrase. "What can I do for ye, lad?"

"Lunch," Ronon replied.

"I have a lot of work to catch up on and I've just begun studying the blood work from the villagers from PX-524. They have a rare antigen in their blood that is quite remarkable."

"Yeah," Ronon grunted, obviously not impressed. "I'll come back by in half an hour for you. We're meeting up with Sheppard and McKay."

"But, I…" Carson started before being cut off by Ronon. "Half an hour, Doc." And with that he left. Carson smiled again. Well, he did need to eat and spending lunch with Ronon, John, and Rodney would be enjoyable. Carson was relieved that there had been only a brief awkward encounter after their talk. After, he and Ronon had fallen easily back into their friendship.



Carson entered the mess hall with Ronon trailing closely behind. They went through the mess line, Carson with a sandwich and apple and Ronon with a tray laden with enough food to feed a marine unit. John looked up from where he sat chatting with Rodney, smiled and motioned them over. Rodney's eyes narrowed when he saw Carson and Ronon approach.

He still didn't know what had happened between Carson and Ronon. Rodney did know that Carson still had feelings for Ronon, even if the doctor wouldn't admit it. And he was fairly certain that the big man had feelings for Carson in return. John assured him that he had spoken with Ronon and that things were settled between him and the doctor. And although Carson seemed to be okay, Rodney knew that things between he and the Satedan were anything but settled. Rodney, of course, being the smartest man in two galaxies, seemed to be the only one who noticed the barely visible tension when the two were in the same room and being Carson's best friend and wanting to see him happy, decided to meddle because, as with everything else in this galaxy, when something needed fixing, it was up to Dr. Rodney McKay.

Rodney, being the consummate scientist that he was, first decided to test his theory that Carson and Ronon each wanted to be more than a friend to the other. Since this involved two individuals, he opted to test each separately. Carson would be easy enough to analyze while in the infirmary, under the guise of a pleasant chat between friends. Ronon, on the other hand, would not be open to a conversation about his feelings, so Rodney chose to test him right here. Naturally, the mess was crowded with marines and other scientists taking lunch and this presented Rodney with the perfect opportunity to study the big man without being too overtly interested in him.

As soon as Carson and Ronon sat down, Rodney started. "So, Carson, since the colonel here wants everyone who goes off world to have some more training, I thought that you and I could get Major Lorne to give us some private lessons."

Rodney, of course, had picked Lorne because he was young and attractive, but also because he was John's 2IC and it wouldn't seem that odd to chose him for training.

"Rodney," John smiled as he spoke, "I usually train you."

"Yes, well," Rodney started, mischievously looking at John, "we don't seem to get in much practice lately, now do we?" Then he turned his attention back to Carson, "What do you think. Lorne's very able." He glanced to where the major stood with some other men and looked him up and down. "He could teach us a thing or two."

"Uh, I suppose that would be all right then." Carson answered. "What do ye think, Colonel?"

Rodney paid little attention to John's answer. He was too busy watching Ronon. The Satedan was intently staring at his plate, concentrating very hard on the piece of meat he was mangling with his knife. Interesting, Rodney thought. Time to push a little more.

"Ronon, what do you think?" Ronon looked up from his plate to stare at Rodney. "Don't you think that Major Lorne would be a good choice to train us?"

"Now, Rodney, Major Lorne has a lot of duties. He may not have the time." John stated, his eyes narrowing as he looked suspiciously at McKay.

Ah, John did know something more was going on. Well, Rodney would deal with him later. He smiled sweetly at John and pasted an innocent look on his face. "Oh, please. Lorne loves Carson. Besides, it gives him a chance to earn brownie points with you. He'll do it if we ask."

"Rodney," John's voice was low and accompanied by a hard squeeze on McKay's thigh.

"I'll do it."

Rodney turned at the quiet statement. "Excuse me."

"I'll train you and Carson," Ronon stated a bit louder.

Carson, was it? Not Dr. Beckett. Curiouser and curiouser Rodney thought as he smiled in triumph. "Well that would be great. How about we start today?" Both Carson and Ronon nodded. Carson looked nervous, Ronon a mix of agitation and relief. "Say, 5:00?" And again a nod from each.

"Great." Rodney went back to eating. "So Carson," he said between mouthfuls, "how goes that blood work?"



Carson went through the rest of the afternoon in a state of near panic. Why had he agreed to this? He still thought of Ronon often, of how he looked in the charog hut. How could he go through an hour of staring at the man bare-chested and not make a fool of himself? He was going to kill Rodney.

Ronon had already been in the gym for two hours. What had he been thinking when he volunteered for this? Actually, he knew exactly what he had been thinking- he did not want to imagine Major Lorne's arms wrapped around Carson, showing him the proper technique for fighting or holding a staff or whatever. He did not want someone else seeing to Carson's protection. That wasn't entirely true; he thought that everyone should see to Carson's protection, he just didn't want … didn't want… well, damn it, he didn't want anyone else touching Carson but him. How was he going to make it through an hour? He was going to kill McKay.



"What the hell was that about?" John asked as he followed Rodney into his lab.

"Hey, genius at work. I don't question you when you're working, do I?" At John's look, Rodney continued, "Don't answer that. Besides, Colonel, you and I need to have a little talk later." Rodney advanced on John, backing him into the wall.

John swallowed hard at the look in Rodney's eyes. Oh, he liked those kind of talks. He shuddered as Rodney's tongue ghosted over his neck and to his ear. "Someone's been keeping secrets," Rodney whispered accusingly. He nipped John's ear. "And that is not allowed." He pressed his groin into John's, rubbing the bulge in his pants against him. John's breathing became faster. Rodney smiled to himself, pressed in harder, and then backed up to look at John. His face was flush and his eyes glazed. "Now, get out colonel." Rodney smiled evilly, "I've got work to do."



Carson looked at his watch- 4:30. Only half an hour until his training session was to begin. He finished the med report in his hand and made his way to his quarters. Once there, he changed into baggy sweats and a tee shirt. Might as well dress comfortably for his torture.

He made his way to the gym and entered cautiously. Ronon was already there and from the looks of it, had been for a while. He was going through fighting sequences with a pair of Athosian sticks and Carson could not help to lick his lips at the sight of Ronon's chest glistening with sweat. Ronon hadn't noticed him, which seemed odd to Carson because Ronon didn't miss much, so he continued to watch. After a few moments, he began to feel guilty, so he cleared his throat.

Ronon turned and Carson smiled. "Ready for my beating," Carson joked lightly. Ronon stared at him, his face a stone mask giving nothing away and Carson, for the first time, started to feel slightly uncomfortable under the gaze. "Where's McKay?" Ronon finally asked, glancing behind Carson.

"He should be here any minute. Ye Know Rodney, likes to make an entrance. Should we start without him or do ye want to wait?" Wait for Rodney, you dolt Carson thought. No need to start the torture any sooner than need be.

"We can start, Doc."

Damn. As Ronon steered him towards the center of the mats and put a fighting stick in his hand, Carson was wondering again why he had agreed to do this. He heard Ronon's speaking, but was only vaguely aware of what he was saying, as for the hundredth time he vowed to kill Rodney.

"Hey." That was all Carson heard and then he found himself on his back on the mat. Rodney rushed from the doorway to his side. "Jesus, Carson! Are you all right?" Carson blinked and his vision cleared to reveal both Rodney and Ronon hovering over him. Ronon looked horrified. "Doc, you all right? I thought you were ready. You nodded when I asked." Both Rodney and Ronon offered a hand and Carson allowed both men to pull him upright.

"I'm fine." Carson stated. He looked at Rodney and frowned. "Training in your uniform, Rodney?"

McKay glanced down. "Oh, yeah. Well you see, there's this problem in one of the labs and of course I can't leave it those trained monkeys to fix it. Don't need them blowing up my city. So, I am just going to have to take a raincheck on this session." Carson stared in disbelief. "But you two go ahead. I'll catch up in the next session. So… I'm off." And then he was gone.

Carson stared, dumbfounded, at the empty doorway. "Uh, Doc?" Carson turned at Ronon's voice. Ronon looked uncomfortable. "We can do this another time," he said, dropping his gaze to the floor.

Carson shook his head. "No, no, we're here. Let's just get this over with."

Ronon took no offense to the statement. He felt the same way as he and the doctor resumed their positions. He had thought that it was bad enough to train Carson and McKay, but at least with McKay in the room all of his attention wouldn't be focused on Carson. Now, he could do nothing but think about him. No McKay complaining that Ronon was hitting too hard as he moved in close to Carson to show him hand-to-hand fighting moves. No McKay complaining that the room was too hot as Ronon inhaled Carson's scent as they continued training. No McKay complaining that he needed a drink, even as Ronon licked his lips, wanting nothing more than to taste Carson. No McKay with all his whining, wailing, and grumbling to distract him. McKay is so dead, Ronon thought for the hundredth time today.



Please review!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Rodney was quite pleased with himself. He and Carson had had ten training sessions with Ronon. Well, actually Carson had. Rodney had skipped the first one citing problems in the lab. The second one he showed up for halfway through- held up the lab- and had left after only 15 minutes- radioed by Zalenka. The next session just happened to coincide with a lab meeting that Rodney had "accidentally" scheduled at the same time and just couldn't change. And so the rest of the sessions went-Rodney came late, left early or both, or had some ridiculously convenient excuse not to be there at all.

He was, however, very aware of what went on during each and every session, having used his genius to tap into the cameras in the gym. And he had come to the conclusion that Ronon and Carson definitely had feelings for each other. He had watched Ronon close his eyes when Carson was close. He seemed as if he was savoring the smell of the doctor, the look on his face similar to that of when the mess hall served his favorite meal. He watched Carson try to suppress a shiver when Ronon's arm encircled him to show him the proper grip on the Athosian sticks.

In fact, Rodney had decided that the little show Ronon and Carson put on was better than any porn he had ever seen. The hesitation in Ronon's motions, the barely hidden desire in Carson's eyes- it was all so arousing. And John had been the beneficiary of it all. He had no idea that Rodney's increased desire and intense lovemaking after his "training sessions" had nothing to do with being more in shape and every thing to do with the fact that Rodney had become a bit of a voyeur. Unluckily for Rodney, John was about to discover the truth.



John thought he had been very good. He had managed to stay out of Rodney and Carson's training session, knowing that he could not keep his mouth shut while Rodney trained with Ronon. He would have made sarcastic comments and unwanted observations that would only serve to distract Rodney, thereby causing him in the least to be angry and at worst to get hurt. But these sessions had made Rodney so-what word would describe it?- demanding? No, Rodney was always demanding, but since about his third session, Rodney was so much more intense in their lovemaking. And John just had to see what went on in the gym.

John made his was to the gym and paused in the doorway. Ronon was presently throwing Carson to the mat. He flipped on top of the doctor, straddling his waist and pinning his arms to the mat at the wrists. Carson gasped, his breaths coming out in hard puffs as he looked up at the Satedan. Ronon seemed to be mesmerized, just staring at the man beneath him. A loud cough pulled their attention from each other and they both turned to see Sheppard standing in the doorway.

"Where's McKay?" John asked after glancing around the room.

"Don't rightly know, John," Carson answered from his position on the floor. John noticed that neither man seemed inclined to move. "He had something or other to do in the lab. He's barely made a session."



Rodney is in so much trouble when I find him, John thought. "Oh , the sessions are going great" he had told him. He hadn't even been going! John found Rodney in his lab.

"Don't you have a training session right now?" he asked from the door.

Rodney jumped, startled by John's voice and quickly tried to hide his computer. John, however, was too quick, and caught sight of the image on the screen before Rodney could shut it down. He stared, confused, at a video feed of the gym; Ronon and Carson engaged in an Athosian stick fight.

"Rodney," John began, his voice tight with anger, "What is this?"

Oh, John was pissed. Rodney knew that tone. It was the same tone John used when they were off world and he was questioning Rodney about why some villager wanted to stab him, or why the high priest thought they had desecrated their temple, or some other bit of nonsense that was so not Rodney's fault.

"Uh, well, you see…." Rodney muttered.

"Oh, I see, Rodney," John said. "What I see is that you haven't been going to sparring sessions. You've been watching them like some deranged perverted uncle. And you're sticking your nose where it doesn't belong."

Rodney looked up, affronted. "Carson is my friend," he started, but John cut him off before he could go into a full blown rant. "Mine too. And so is Ronon."

"John," Rodney whined, "I was just trying to help."

"Leave them alone, Rodney. They have to work things out on their own." Rodney was about to object, but was stopped by a wave of John's hand. "And start going to the training sessions." At Rodney's eye roll, John added, "or else."

"Fine, I'll go." John smiled at Rodney's words; Rodney made a face; John stuck his tongue out. "What are you, twelve?" Rodney said.

"Keep it up and I won't let you play in my room later," John teased.

"How would feel about cold showers for a month?" Rodney countered.

"Real mature, McKay," John called over his shoulder as he exited the lab, leaving Rodney to sulk.

Oh, I'll go to the trainings, Rodney thought. But I'm not done with this. And then he began to plot.



Carson looked up as he heard Rodney enter the gym. Ronon, in the corner getting the equipment ready, ignored him. Carson was not surprised that Rodney had finally shown up, knowing that John had got after him, but he was surprised to see him with Major Lorne in tow.

"I figured that since I'm a little behind…" Rodney started, ignoring Ronon's snort of disbelief, "That I would bring Major Lorne to spar with Carson, while Ronon brings me up to speed."

"Whatever," Ronon stated.

Carson thought things were going well. Having Rodney and Lorne in the room seemed to relieve some of the tension between him and Ronon. Not that Ronon hadn't been a conscientious teacher; it was just that there seemed to be a rift between them. Ronon was always careful in their training, patient when Carson didn't get something right away, willing to work on the same move or technique over and over. Something just seemed_ off _and Carson couldn't put his finger on it. They would finish their session and Ronon would clean up and disappear. They still had lunch together at least once a week, Ronon dragging Carson from the infirmary, but lately their conversations seemed strained.

Ronon was enjoying himself. He was teaching Rodney hand-to-hand fighting techniques and using it as a little payback for the days of torment Rodney had put him through by leaving him alone with Carson. He dropped Rodney to the mat yet again and smiled menacingly into the fallen man's face. Rodney smiled back.

Oh, something was up, Ronon thought. Something was very wrong. He realized that he had thrown McKay to the floor at least a dozen times now and McKay hadn't complained once.

"Oh, that was a good one," he said as Ronon pulled him up by the hand. Ronon eyed McKay suspiciously. "How about we try the sticks now and Carson and Lorne can do hand-to-hand?" Rodney asked excitedly.

Lorne and Carson gave the sticks they had been using to Rodney and Ronon. "Good luck," Carson said lightly, having been on the receiving end of Ronon's stick training before.

"Oh, I'll do fine," Rodney countered.

Ronon rapped McKay on the knuckles for what he thought was the twentieth time and still no complaints. It was really starting to creep him out. He could stare down a wraith without blinking an eye, but McKay. This was just scary. McKay just smiled away like he had been given a shiny new Ancient doodad play with.

"You're getting better, doc." That sentence and the sound of Carson hitting the mat pulled Ronon's attention from McKay and his maniacal grin. Ronon turned to see Carson, flat on his back on the mat, and Major Lorne fully on top of him.

At that moment, Rodney swung the Athosian stick full force, catching Ronon in the back of the knees, knocking him to the floor. Ronon, fully focused on Major Lorne and Carson, was left staring into the smiling, crazed face of one Doctor Rodney McKay.

"I knocked you down!" Rodney shouted breathlessly. "Rodney McKay, super genius and giant killer!" He practically bounced around the room.



Rodney really was a super genius. He nearly giggled to himself as he saw Ronon head to the infirmary. And he really was a giant killer. He had taken down the mighty Ronon Dex, and not just in the gym. He knew that seeing Carson with Lorne would push him over the edge. And he was right. Ronon was so flustered after that training session that he hadn't noticed Rodney trailing him through Atlantis as he stalked the halls. Carson could thank him later.

"Hey Doc."

Carson looked up from his paperwork and smiled. "Ronon, is it lunchtime already?"

"Uh, no, Doc, uh I needed to talk to you.." Ronon stated as he shifted from foot to foot.

"Is something wrong, lad?" Carson asked, concern on his face.

"Well, no, well yes, I guess." He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. "You know we've been having lunch together and training and that's cool." Carson smiled slightly at the use of the word. Ronon had been hanging out with Sheppard too long. "Well anyways, I really like doing it, but …" Ronon looked around uncomfortably.

Carson smiled again. "I enjoy it too, lad. It's good to spend time with friends…"

"Dammit, Doc! I don't want to be your friend!"

"Oh, I see," Carson stated softly.

Ronon looked up. He couldn't mistake the crestfallen look on the doctor's face. Well that didn't exactly come out the way he had planned. He had gone back and forth with himself, planning the perfect way to tell Carson how he really felt and that he wanted to be more that friends with doctor. He wanted to be with him. And he had failed miserably, if the look on Carson's face was any indication.

"Carson.." Ronon stepped towards him.

"Dr Beckett and a medical team to the gateroom."


	5. Chapter 5

Ronon followed Carson and the med team to the gateroom, where a flurry of activity was taking place. SGA-9 had come through the gate well before their scheduled return. The team's scientist was disheveled and dirty. He explained so quickly to Dr. Weir what had happened that she had to have him repeat it twice. Apparently, while studying the writing on a temple, there was an earthquake. It was a small one, the scientist said, but it was enough to bring an ornate column in the temple toppling down towards him. His team leader had pushed him out of the way and taken the brunt of the crumbling pillar.

Carson was bent over the marine checking his vitals. He appeared unconscious, but bolted upright, without warning. Colonel Sheppard was near, grabbed the marine's shoulders and attempted to push him back down.

"Relax, soldier, you did your job. Lie back and let the doc take care of you."

The marine stared into Sheppard's eyes as if he didn't recognize him. Then a smile spread across his face. He roughly grasped Sheppard's head and pulled him close. Sheppard, taken aback by the man's actions, briefly struggled in his grip. The marine whispered something to Sheppard and then collapsed back to the floor.

Sheppard slowly stood up and glanced around the room. "Let's go, people, we've got work to do."



Carson's team worked quickly and took the wounded marine to the infirmary. The rest of the team was checked out and dismissed. Sheppard, with Rodney trailing behing, had come to the infirmary to check on the marine.

"How is he, Doc?"

"Well, he'll survive. It could have been a lot worse," Carson answered solemnly.

"You have no idea," Sheppard muttered under his breath.

"So, do we know anything about this temple they were studying? Were there any energy readings that might indicate a ZPM?" Rodney asked.

"ZPM?" Sheppard stared at Rodney, and for a brief second, he looked confused. Carson noticed, but the look passed as quickly as it came and he paid it no mind.

"Yeah, John, you now that bright shiny thing that powers the city. The thing we need more of." Rodney made a face at Sheppard. "What is wrong with you? Disappointed that they didn't find a big gun for you to play with? Maybe they should have looked for a giant laser beam." Rodney stated sarcastically.

"Rodney, why don't you go get something to eat?" Sheppard suggested tightly. "I hear the infirmary has a great lemon cheesecake tonight."

"Nice, now he's just trying to kill me outright." Rodney huffed. "Whatever, John, I don't know what your problem is, but I don't need it tonight." At that Rodney stormed out.

Carson stared at the colonel in disbelief. He had been so rude to Rodney and it didn't seem like their usual playful banter. It was outright mean. "Are ye alright, Colonel?"

Sheppard turned towards Carson. "Oh, I'm just fine, doc," he answered maliciously, a slow feral grin spreading across his lips. "Just fine…..now."



What had Ronon been thinking? Oh yeah, the perfect way to tell Carson he wanted to be with him. How dumb could I be, he thought. Ronon wasn't good with fancy words. He was a man of action. And obviously that was the only way he was going to fix things with the doctor. He needed to show him how he felt- just grab Carson, pin him against a wall, and kiss him until he couldn't see straight. Ronon berated himself again; he should have just done that in the first place.

And that was what he was going to do now.

Ronon knew that Carson would be in the infirmary. SGA-9's team leader was there following the accident off world that had called Carson from the infirmary earlier today after Ronon's failed attempt to express how he felt. He hadn't seen him since, not wanting to bother him while he attended his patients.

Ronon stalked the halls of Atlantis, finally coming to stand at Teyla's door. He knew what he needed to do in regards to Carson, but he still wanted to talk it out with Teyla. She was good at reading people and he wanted her opinion of how Carson would react to his advances.

He lightly knocked on the door and heard Teyla's voice beckon him in. She was resting on her bed with a book in hand. She looked up and a look of concern passed over her features as she took in Ronon's brooding face.

"Ronon, what is it?"

"I wanted to talk to you about Carson."

A smile lit up across her face. "I see. Please sit down."



Rodney paced the length of his room again. What the hell was that with Sheppard in the infirmary? He had been so hostile with his suggestion to eat a dessert with citrus in it. That was definitely not their usual bickering and Rodney wondered for the tenth time if he had done something to upset John. He could think of nothing that he had done wrong and was working himself up to a good rant when something occurred to him. John had looked confused when Rodney had brought up a ZPM. And then he had gotten nasty with him. Could that be connected? It wasn't much of a theory to go on, but something was really off with Sheppard. And Rodney was determined to find out what. He headed back to the infirmary.



Ronon was feeling much better after his talk with Teyla. She was certain that Carson would not spurn Ronon. She felt that Ronon's current course of action was a much better idea that trying to tell Carson how he felt. She had to agree with Ronon when he said he did not have a way with fancy words. She did not think that Carson needed them, or even expected them, from Ronon and would be quite happy with a physical display of his feelings.

That being done, Ronon had decided not to wait any longer. He had to see Carson. He headed for the infirmary.



Rodney and Ronon turned opposite corners and nearly smacked in to each other at the infirmary door. Ronon looked at Rodney, slight annoyance showing on his face. "What are you doing here, McKay?" He so needed to have Carson alone for this and had no desire for Rodney to be there.

"Sheppard's here. He was acting weird earlier and I need to talk to him about it," Rodney answered. Then he paused and cocked his head to side. "What are you doing here?" he asked with a sly grin.

"Shut up, McKay," Ronon growled as he passed his hand in front of the door. Nothing happened. He looked at Rodney, then back to the door. He waved his hand again. And again, nothing happened. "What's wrong with this door?" he muttered.

"Oh, move," Rodney said as he passed his hand over the door's control panel. Nothing. He tapped his earpiece. "Dr. Beckett, this is McKay. The infirmary door is not functioning properly. Can you open it from your side?"

Nothing came back over the radio but the slight buzz of static. "Dr. Beckett?" Nothing. "Carson, come on."

At that moment, a crash came from the infirmary and what sounded very much like a grunt of pain just from the other side of the door. Rodney and Ronon stared at each other. "McKay to Weir. We may have a problem in the infirmary. Send help."



Meanwhile back in the infirmary……

"Oh, I'm just fine, doc. Just fine…..now."

Carson's blood chilled at the tone of John's voice and the look in his eyes. "Co-colonel.." Carson stammered. "What's the matter? Should I call Rodney?"

John advanced on him. "I don't want Rodney here. He's a distraction. He makes this much harder to control."

Carson retreated as he came near. Sheppard however was faster, and quickly had both fists twisted up in the front of Carson's lab coat. He pulled Carson closer. "Let's secure this room." John smirked as he thought the infirmary into lockdown. My, how this city loved John Sheppard. Atlantis systematically locked the infirmary doors and put up security measures against overrides. The room would only answer to John Sheppard.

Sheppard felt the power of the city hum through his veins and was momentarily distracted. Carson saw his opportunity and roughly shoved away from Sheppard, making a run for the door. He waved his hand over the control panel, but the door refused to open.

A sinister laugh floated softly through the room. Carson turned towards the source. Sheppard stood in the middle of the room, smirking. He raised his hand in the air. "Mine's stronger," he stated, referring to the ATA gene.

He advanced on Carson again and was close enough to hear his radio. "Dr. Beckett, this is McKay. The infirmary door is not functioning properly. Can you open it from your side?" Before he could answer, Sheppard ripped the earpiece from him and flung it across the room. "They can't help you."

"Dr. Beckett?" John turned as he heard Rodney's voice again.

"Carson, come on." Again, John faltered at the sound of Rodney's voice. Carson pushed him back, sending him falling into a tray of surgical instruments. John rose and slammed Carson into the door, the air whooshing out of his lungs, a painful groan escaping his lips.

"McKay to Weir. We may have a problem in the infirmary. Send help."

Sheppard smiled at Rodney's words. Send help, indeed. They were going to need it.




	6. Chapter 6

Carson groaned again. His head hurt from where it had hit the door. He tried to clear his thoughts and realized that he was lying on an infirmary bed. He opened his eyes experimentally, but quickly shut them against the lights. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes again, this time very slowly to give them time to adjust.

He heard a noise and glanced around the room. Sheppard was at a computer console, feverishly typing. Carson slowly and quietly began to rise from the bed. He noticed a tray of instruments near where he was and catalogued the contents. There was a syringe of sedative among the items on the tray. If he could get to it, it might be possible for him to sedate the colonel and figure out what was wrong with him. He edged his way slowly toward the tray.

"I wouldn't if I were you."

Carson stopped. Sheppard hadn't even bothered to turn around. "Colonel, let me help ye. Something's very wrong."

"You're right," Sheppard said as spun around in his chair. Carson gasped at the look in Sheppard's eyes. They were darker than usual, empty, and seemed to stare right through him. He rose from the chair and advanced on Carson, who stood his ground. Sheppard roughly grasped the doctor's chin and turned it side to side as if studying him.

"Where are the Lanteans?" John asked quietly.

"The original Lanteans are long dead, Colonel. You know that," Carson answered.

This seemed to anger John. His hand flew from Carson's chin to his neck and he squeezed painfully. "You lie!!!"

"You know that the Ancients are dead." Sheppard tightened his grip and Carson struggled in his grasp, his eyes watering as he pulled at Sheppard's hand. "J-J-John, please…."

Sheppard paused and then relaxed his grip, but did not release the doctor's neck. He seemed to be considering Carson's words. "The Lanteans are dead. Yes, I do know this." He again stared into Carson's face. "You are not Lantean," John mused as he studied the doctor. "I am not Lantean," he continued.

He released Carson with a shove. "Sit there." He pointed towards a chair and Carson quickly obeyed, sinking into it.

"Colonel, please let me help ye. I'll get Rodney and we'll figure out what's wrong."

"Rodney?"



Ronon paced the hallway as Rodney and Zalenka once again tried to bypass the control panel on the infirmary's door. And again, nothing happened.

"Let's just blast it open," Ronon growled.

"Oh, sure, blast it. That would be a great idea, Ronon Einstein," Rodney snarked. If only we could do that without causing all the oxygen tanks in there to blow along with the door. Just give Radek and me a little more time."

Ronon went back to pacing. "Well, can you at least do something so we can see what is going on in there?"

Rodney stared at Ronon. Why hadn't he thought of tapping into the video feed of the infirmary? After the sounds he heard coming from inside the infirmary, Rodney was frantic to get in there. It had never occurred to him to use the security cameras to see what was happening in there.

Rodney began tapping away on his computer pad. Within seconds he was in to Atlantis's security feed. Carson sat meekly in a chair, while Sheppard banged away on the computer keyboard. He stopped and seemed to be examining something on the computer screen, and then he slowly turned towards the camera. Rodney was taken aback. Sheppard seemed to be staring directly at him. He swallowed nervously. Then John waved. And Rodney's screen went blank.



"Rodney's very smart." Sheppard stated.

Carson was not sure what Sheppard's point was. They both knew that Rodney was near genius. He continued to sit quietly in the chair and study Sheppard, who was now pulling up schematics of Atlantis and what looked to be work on some type of energy harnessing experiment.

The only other occupant of the infirmary, the soldier wounded in the earthquake, moaned. Carson immediately went to his side. He felt his forehead to check for fever and adjusted the IV drip, but he knew that the man needed a painkiller.

"Colonel Sheppard, I need to give this man a sedative and pain medication."

Sheppard turned to Carson. His eyes darkened and he moved close to Carson, grasping his arm tightly, causing Carson to wince. "Don't try anything, Carson," John hissed. "Don't make me hurt you." Carson tried to pull away, but John gripped him harder. He stared intently into Carson's eyes before letting go. "Treat him however you need to."



"I'm trying, Elizabeth. Yes, we did. No, we can't. No, he somehow cut off the video feed. No, the room is in complete lockdown. Well, I can't help it that Atlantis likes John better than me. Yes, yes, as soon as we can. McKay out."

Ronon listened impatiently to Rodney's one sided conversation with Elizabeth. From Rodney's brief glimpse into the infirmary he knew that Carson was okay at the moment, but he couldn't shake the feeling that things were going to get worse.



"Colonel, what are ye looking for? Let me run some tests and figure out what is wrong with ye. Please, John." Carson watched as Sheppard once again beat out a staccato on the keyboard, pulling up this and that, and getting angrier each moment that passed.

"Aaaaarrrgghhhhhh!" John screamed in frustration as he flung the keyboard off the desk. He spun around to face Carson. "There's nothing wrong with me, save the fact that I'm stuck in this body. You are going to help me get what I need, though." Carson backed up as John neared him.

"What do ye mean stuck in that body?" Carson eyed him suspiciously. "Are ye Colonel Sheppard?"

"In a manner of speaking." John rolled his eyes. "The colonel is currently indisposed." John chuckled as he roughly pulled Carson towards him.

"Please, ye are hurting me."

Sheppard moved so his face was inches from Carson. He stared into the doctor's eyes. "I'll do more than hurt you if I don't get what I want." A grin spread across the colonel's lips when he saw the fear on Carson's face.



"Rodney?"

Rodney jumped at the sound of John's voice coming through his earpiece. "Sheppard? What's going on? Why can't we open the door? Are you all right? Is Carson all right?"

"Take a breath, Rodney."

Rodney did just that. He was so relieved to hear John's voice. "Okay, what's going on?"

"I need you, Ronon, and Teyla to come to the infirmary…..alone."

"I don't understand. Why…."

"Just shut up and do it." John snapped.

"Fine," Rodney pouted. He called Teyla on the radio and soon the three stood alone outside the infirmary.

The door whooshed open to reveal Carson sitting nervously in a chair, Sheppard behind with a gun to his head.

"What the hell, John!" Rodney started.

"Shut up! Ronon drop your blaster on the floor outside the room. Teyla, any weapons outside the door please."

Teyla did not hesitate. She quickly slid her gun on the floor. Ronon was in shock. He couldn't believe that Sheppard would hold a gun on Carson. "Ronon, I suggest you drop your weapon before I put a hole in the good doctor's head here." He made his point by shoving Carson's head forward with a poke of the gun barrel.

Ronon took out his blaster and slid it outside the infirmary room doors. "If you hurt him, I'll kill you."

The door slid shut. "Rodney, there is a list of items on that computer that I need. You must also go back to the planet and retrieve some items."

Rodney had slowly moved to the computer, all the while staring incredulously at John. He begrudgingly scanned over the list on the computer screen, his eyes widening in disbelief when he realized what they were for. "You want stuff to build a fusion reactor???? Are you nuts?"

Sheppard laughed. Carson quickly spoke, "It's not Colonel Sheppard. There's something controlling him."

Sheppard continued to laugh. "Now, now Rodney, you're going to get those for me," he put his hand on the back of Carson's head and stroked him like a pet, "or Atlantis will be in need of a CMO."

Rodney nodded. Ronon stood quietly, hands fisted at his sides. Whatever was in Sheppard was so dead as soon as Carson and McKay could get it out of him. In the meantime, he was stuck doing what it wanted.



Elizabeth had wasted no time in giving them permission to return to the planet and get the desired items. She was worried for both John and Carson. What had taken Sheppard over? It obviously came from the planet, but how had it gotten into Sheppard?

Meanwhile, Carson continued to treat the wounded Marine in the infirmary and tried to get some answers from whatever was in Colonel Sheppard.

"Who or what are ye? And how did you get in the colonel?" Carson asked.

Sheppard had been crouched in a corner, intently studying the doctor as he worked on the soldier. "Why does he feel different?" he asked, gesturing towards the wounded man.

"I don't understand what ye mean, Colonel."

"He could control Atlantis. But this one, this Sheppard is so much stronger. And he feels different."

Realization dawned in Carson's eyes. "Did ye get here inside this soldier?"

"Yes"

"Why? And why are ye in Colonel Sheppard now?"

Sheppard continued to watch the doctor tend to the marine. "The earthquake released me. I was too weak to join the others, he was close," he said with a nod towards the marine. "Besides if I hadn't he would be dead." At Carson's questioning look, Sheppard continued. "Check his injuries. You'll find I healed quite a bit of them, enough that he didn't die."

Carson wheeled the man's bed to the scanner. He ran the scan over him and found that Sheppard was correct. There were freshly healed injuries to the man's internal organs.

"I had to enter your Colonel Sheppard because I needed to move around. I would not be trapped in that body."

"Why didn't ye just ask for help?"

"I could not trust the Lanteans to help. I realize that you are not the true Lanteans now."

"Aye, Colonel Sheppard and I naturally carry the gene that Atlantis responds to. Others, like him, have been altered so they can use the Lantean technology."

"What do ye have Ronon, Rodney, and Teyla doing?" Carson questioned, feeling a little more confident.

"I need energy to strengthen me, so I may leave this body."

"Ye seem to know what the colonel knows and ye've been through all of Atlantis's records. Why didn't you just use the ZPM?"

Sheppard smiled. "It would leave you vulnerable to the Wraith. I am not a monster. I just want to be what I am."

"Which is what, exactly?"




	7. Chapter 7

So sorry this has taken so long. Life's been a little rough lately. But the muse has returned with a vengeance (it just can't be ignored) and I am finishing this story in the next week or so.

Thanks for being so patient. Enjoy!



Rodney studied the markings on the temple intently. "This seems to be primitive writings about a higher life form that the natives of this planet worshiped."

"Perhaps that is what has taken hold of John," Teyla suggested.

"That's what I'm thinking too."

Ronon pushed away from the wall he was leaning on. "I don't care what it is," Ronon said to Rodney,"as soon as Carson is safe and _you_ get it out of Sheppard, it's dead."

"I don't think you can kill it, Ronon. I think it's an energy based life form."

"Energy?" Teyla questioned.

"I've been thinking… I think it may be weakened and can't leave John. That's why it wants the reactor, to generate energy. Maybe it can draw in that energy and will leave John once it does." Ronon paced while Rodney continued to look over the writings. He grew more impatient by the second and pressed Rodney to finish quickly.

"Ronon, this will take some time. I'm sure that Carson will be fine." At Ronon's look of disbelief, Rodney continued. "I don't really think that whatever is in John will hurt him."

Ronon growled in protest. "Oh yeah, I'm sure that taking Carson hostage is its way of making friends."

Rodney and Teyla glanced at each other and smiled. "I recall meeting you under similar circumstances," Teyla said with amusement in her voice. "You did take Sheppard and myself hostage and then forced Carson to operate on you at gunpoint. Was that your way of making friends?" She smiled slightly.

"Just get this done, McKay!" Ronon snarled as he stalked away.



"Do ye have a name?" Carson asked.

"Not anything like your kind."

"A family?" Carson questioned.

"We are very different from your kind. I did, however, have a consort," Sheppard said sadly.

"I'm sorry," Carson said as he cautiously approached Sheppard.

"It doesn't matter," Sheppard stated acidly, "especially if I cannot leave this body."

"Rodney will figure something out."

The colonel turned towards Carson. "This one," he started gesturing to himself, "this Sheppard has feelings for Rodney. I can feel how strong they are. It made it very hard to control this body when Rodney was in the room. Your colonel has very protective instincts, even for you." Sheppard raised a hand and gently rubbed Carson's cheek. "Do you have a," the being grasped for the right word, "mate?"

"No, there's no one like that." Carson answered.

Sheppard cocked his head. "The large one, Ronon, has feelings for you."

"No, no," Carson started, shaking his head, but was cut off by Sheppard. "He does, I can see into Sheppard's mind, and he knows, Ronon has confided in him. He has very strong feelings for you. Besides he threatened to kill me if I hurt you. He will wait until I am out of your colonel, because there are feelings between them."

"They're friends. Do ye have friends, your kind?"

"I believe we do. Friends or not, I believe the large one would kill Sheppard to get to me if I hurt you."



Ronon couldn't get back to the stargate quickly enough. As soon as Rodney had finished deciphering the symbols on the temple and understood what the entity controlling Sheppard wanted, Ronon had pushed them to leave.

He needed to get back, needed to be sure that Carson was all right. Then he needed Rodney to get that thing out of Sheppard. He still debated with himself what to do when that happened. What he did know was that he wasn't going to waste any more time as far as Carson was concerned. As soon as he knew that he was safe, he was going to do what he should have done all along. He was going to drag Carson to his room and keep him there until the good doctor fully understood just how Ronon felt. Ronon smiled to himself at the thought of Carson in his room, on his bed, under him.

He glanced back as Teyla quickly walked, scanning their surroundings every few seconds. Rodney was practically running to keep up. "Will you please slow down?" he whined.

Ronon glared back at him, but slowed his pace. He was not mad at Rodney and was trying very hard not to take his frustration out on him. He could only imagine how Rodney felt, knowing that whatever that thing was, it was in his lover. Ronon was going crazy worrying about Carson, and he was only in the company of that thing, not sharing a body with it. He slowed even more and dropped back to walk with Rodney.

"Sheppard's strong."

Rodney looked at Ronon in confusion. "He'll be okay. You know that, right?" Understanding dawned on Rodney's face and he almost broke. He had been holding it together well, he thought. And now Ronon was trying to be supportive and compassionate and that was the final straw. He stumbled slightly and Ronon grabbed his arm to support him. That did it. Rodney stopped in his tracks and grabbed at Ronon's arm. Neither said anything as Ronon pulled Rodney into an awkward hug, uneasily rubbing his back.

After a few minutes Rodney pushed away from Ronon. His face was red with embarrassment and his eyes were puffy and filled with unshed tears. "Sorry about that, Ronon. The air on this planet must be affecting my allergies." He walked away. "And your coordination," Ronon said, a slight smile on his face.



Carson continued to talk to Sheppard, trying to get any helpful information from the entity inside him. He discovered that it was an energy based life form, similar in some ways to an ascended being. It had become trapped on the planet in the temple somehow and now needed, for lack of a better term, an energy boost to leave John's body and return to its pure energy form.

After several hours, Carson had convinced Sheppard to let him talk to Dr. Weir. She was relieved to hear from the doctor and that he was okay. She worried about Colonel Sheppard, but was reassured by Carson that the entity would leave John's body and that the colonel would suffer no ill effects.

"Can ye take the infirmary out of lock down?"

Sheppard smiled at Carson's question. "I am sorry, but I still need that bit of protection. I see now that you will help me, but I need to make sure that this ends well."

Carson nodded, understanding that total trust was not an option here. "Your city is quite remarkable. And your friends…"

Carson smiled. "Yes, they are quite remarkable also."

"I have never seen such dedication to one another in the lower life forms. The wraith fight amongst themselves constantly. Humans, well…. Even the Atlanteans were not above such petty things." Sheppard turned towards Carson. He ran his fingers gently down his cheek. "Quite remarkable," he said quietly.

"Dr Beckett, this is Dr. Weir. Ronon, Teyla, and Rodney have made contact. They are returning within the hour with the necessary items."

Beckett beamed. "That's wonderful. Thank you, Elizabeth."



Sheppard's team wasted no time once they had returned through the stargate. Teyla checked in with Dr. Weir, smiling at the news that Dr. Beckett was well and the entity wished no harm to Sheppard; Rodney went straight to his lab, radioing Zalenka to meet, calculations running through his head; Ronon made for the infirmary, wanting nothing more than to hear Carson's voice.

He approached the infirmary nervously. He needed to know that Carson was okay. He tapped his radio. "Ronon to Beckett. Doc, you okay?"

Ronon was surprised when it was Sheppard's voice that answered. "Hey big guy, you might want to come in here." He was even more surprised that it _was_ Sheppard's voice, not the entity talking through Sheppard.

The door slid open with a whoosh and Ronon cautiously stepped inside. Sheppard was sitting on a bed rubbing the back of his neck. Carson was feverishly typing on the computer, seemingly oblivious to Ronon's presence. "Sheppard?" Ronon asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, it's me." John answered, just before Ronon grabbed him into a bear hug, giving him a quick squeeze before depositing him back on his feet. "McKay sure works fast. How did he get it out of you?"

Sheppard looked up sheepishly. "Well, McKay hasn't done anything yet. It hasn't exactly left yet. It's just not in me anymore." Sheppard looked away quickly, but not before Ronon saw a flash of guilt cross his face.

"Where is it then?" Ronon asked quietly, glancing at Carson, already having an idea, but not wanting to give words to it.

Carson slowly turned from the computer. His eyes stared at Ronon as if not seeing him, but then they softened and a small smile touched Carson's lips. "I assure you no harm will come to Dr. Beckett."




	8. Chapter 8



Ronon stared incredulously at the doctor. That thing was in Carson. His Carson. Ronon's face gave away nothing, though his emotions were in turmoil. He tapped his earpiece. "McKay, I need you in the infirmary. Now."

"Now Ronon, it's not as bad as you think." Sheppard said.

Ronon turned slowly to Sheppard, his face still blank. "Really, Sheppard? How is this not as bad as I think it is?"

Carson rose from the desk and laid his hand on Ronon's arm. "All will be well. Rodney and I will generate the required energy I need. Then I will leave this body and return to my kind. Dr. Beckett, Carson, will come to no harm."

Ronon continued to stare at Sheppard. "Why the hell is it in Carson?"

"It needs to work with Rodney and apparently that was a problem for it in my body."

Carson gently squeezed Ronon's arm. "Although your colonel understood what I needed to do, it is in his nature to protect Rodney, even from his own body. He fought me and I need to concentrate. Dr. Beckett was willing to let me enter him." Ronon looked into the doctor's face and his eyes softened. "So sad," Carson said, slowly shaking his head. "You've hurt him."

Ronon's eyes narrowed. "What?"

"Carson has deep feelings for you, as I suspect you have for him." Carson patted his arm in a comforting fashion. "I fear that Carson will not open up to you until you do so first. You must make this right."

Ronon turned away. "Where's McKay?" he growled.



"Am I a genius, or what? I swear I even amaze myself sometimes."

"Cool it, Rodney. Don't pat yourself on the back just yet. Let's see if this works." Sheppard said.

"Oh, ye of little faith," Rodney countered. "I can't claim the title of most handsome, or the strongest, but I am definitely the smartest man in two galaxies and in mere moments I will prove it." He turned towards Sheppard, pointing. "And you shall bow down to my greatness."

John reddened slightly. "I'll do more to your greatness than bow to it," he whispered hotly.

Rodney face reddened in return, but now was not the time for that. He quickly turned from John. "All right, here we go," Rodney shouted excitedly. He punched some more numbers into his computer and hit enter. And then the room was filled with an intense light.

Everyone shielded their eyes, save Carson. He stood in the middle of the room, arms outstretched, the light emanating from his body. And just as soon as it started, it stopped, Carson falling to the floor in a heap.



Carson slowly awoke and realized he was on a bed in the infirmary. He glanced around and smiled. Teyla was sleeping in the bed next to his, John and Rodney curled together on a couch, and Ronon sat in a chair by his side, head resting on the bed.

Carson lowered a hand to touch Ronon's head lightly. The soft touch was enough to wake Ronon, his hand instinctively reaching for one of his blades. He raised his head to look at Carson, hand dropping away from the knife.

"You're awake." Ronon stated quietly.

"Did everything go all right?" Carson asked.

"You alone in there?"

"Aye, just me." Carson smiled.

"Then I guess everything went all right." Ronon smiled back.



Ronon paced the hallway quietly in front of Carson's room. It was late enough that the halls were dim and deserted, but so late that Ronon thought Carson would be asleep. He ran his hand over his hair.

It had been two weeks since the entity had infiltrated Atlantis. Both Sheppard and Carson were no worse for wear. Carson had stayed in the infirmary for a few days after for observation, just to be on the safe side. After, Ronon had not been avoiding Carson exactly, but he hadn't seen him as much as he wanted to. He had been very busy with training and missions and whatever else he could come up with. He had just needed some time to plan his next move, not wanting to mess anything up this time. He took a deep breath and waved his hand in front of the panel to Carson's door.

Carson walked around his room for what seemed the hundredth time. He was definitely down. He hadn't seen much of Ronon since the incident with the entity. Ronon had been occupied with missions and training and other things. Carson didn't feel that he was avoiding him, but he couldn't help feel depressed by Ronon not seeking him out. Then he chastised himself, why would Ronon? Damn it all, but Carson was confused. He wanted to keep Ronon as his friend, but he still couldn't get over the feelings he had for him.

He lay down on his bed and threw an arm over his face. What was he going to do? He couldn't seem to get past the feelings he was having and he didn't know how he was going to go on facing Ronon every day. He was pulled out of his thoughts by a door chime.

Who could it be, he thought. If there was an emergency, he would have been paged or contacted over his radio. He sighed and pushed himself off the bed. He padded over to the door and it opened with a whoosh to reveal Ronon. Carson looked him up and down and swallowed heavily when he met Ronon's gaze. If he didn't know better, he would have thought that Ronon was going to attack him.

And then he did.



_Sorry it's so short, but there's only one chapter left. Thanks for your patience. _


	9. Chapter 9

The door opened with a whoosh. Carson looked surprised. Ronon dragged his eyes up and down Carson's body. God, how he wanted this man. He had made his decision; there would be no talking, no chance for him to mess things up again. This time he would just do all the things to Carson that he had dreamed of.

Carson's eyes met his and Ronon knew it was now or never. He quickly entered the room and attacked Carson's lips with his own, forcing his tongue into the smaller man's mouth. Carson didn't fight him and Ronon took that as a sign to continue. He roughly pushed Carson against the wall and bit his neck.

Carson whimpered. Ronon immediately stilled, fearing he had hurt the smaller man. He pulled back, eyes filled with concern. "I'm sorry, Carson. I shouldn't be so rough."

"The only thing ye should be sorry for is stopping, ye daft bugger," Carson said as he lightly hit the bigger man on the shoulder. "I won't break, Ronon."

That was all Ronon needed to hear. His lips descended to meet Carson's again and their tongues entwined. Carson grew bolder and sucked Ronon's tongue in, eliciting a moan from him. They continued kissing as Ronon guided them towards Carson's bed.

Once there, Ronon began to feverishly undress Carson. He couldn't seem to get his clothes off fast enough. Carson gently put his hands over Ronon's to stop him. He backed up and slowly undressed himself, teasing Ronon with each article of clothing he removed. Ronon groaned at the sight of Carson naked and quickly removed his own clothing.

"Lay down," Ronon directed. Carson slowly lowered himself onto the bed and gasped in surprise when he felt Ronon's hot mouth on his member. Carson's fists twisted in the blankets as Ronon continue to suck and lick him. He ran his tongue up and down Carson's shaft, nipping here and there. Then his tongue delved lower and Carson nearly came off the bed when he felt Ronon flick at his hole. Ronon ran his tongue all over the pucker and then slowly inserted a finger. Carson groaned as he inserted another and began to pump them in and out. Ronon returned his mouth to Carson's hard shaft as he continued to finger him, stretching him in the process. He angled his fingers to hit Carson's prostate and Carson began to writhe on the bed.

"Ronon…" Carson let out a low moan. He was so close. Ronon continued to finger him, all the while sucking on his shaft. Ronon inserted a third finger and that was enough to send Carson over the edge. He gasped, bucked up and released into Ronon's mouth. Ronon greedily sucked and swallowed down all of Carson's hot seed.

Ronon continued to move his fingers in and out of Carson slowly, adding a fourth finger, stretching him further. Ronon wanted Carson badly, but he had no desire to hurt him. He angled his fingers to hit Carson's prostate again, pulling a low whine from him. He continued pumping his fingers, brushing Carson's sweet spot over and over, causing Carson's cock to harden again. "Ronon, please…" Carson begged.

Ronon removed his fingers and Carson groaned at the loss. The Satedan lined himself between Carson's legs and the smaller man could feel the head of Ronon's cock pushing at his entrance. Ronon slid in slowly, giving Carson time to adjust to the intrusion, but also teasing him. Carson moaned low in his throat as Ronon's large cock stretched him to his limit. He thought for sure that the Satedan would tear him in two, but the slow burn in his ass felt so good. The slight pain was laced with intense pleasure as Ronon fully sheathed himself in Carson's tight passage.

Ronon pulled out slowly, leisurely, until only the head of his cock was still in Carson and then slammed back in, causing Carson to let out a short yelp of pain/pleasure. Then he did it again. Carson had never felt anything so intense; his ass was on fire, Ronon was huge, but the pain only added to the waves of bliss that were vibrating through Carson's body.

Ronon set a hard pace, pounding into Carson roughly, yet somehow lovingly at the same time. Ronon had bent over and was kissing and nipping at Carson's chest, nipples, and neck. Carson's arms snaked up around Ronon's neck and he held on tightly as the larger man continued fucking him. Carson knew he was close to coming again, Ronon's cock brushing against his prostate.

Ronon was so close. He changed his position slightly, and this new angle didn't brush Carson's sweet spot, it slammed into it directly. Carson moaned, gripping Ronon's neck tighter. Ronon reached down, gripping the doctor's shaft and began stroking it feverishly in time with his own thrusts. Carson let up another moan, his balls tightening as he felt his release approach. Ronon stroked harder, thrusted harder, and hit that spot again, driving Carson to cum. Carson's inner muscles tightened around Ronon's cock. He felt the warm liquid begin to shoot out between his and Carson's body. And then Carson bit down on Ronon's neck and that pushed Ronon to the brink. His cock jerked as he released into Carson's hot passage with a roar.

He collapsed onto Carson, breathing heavily. He knew he couldn't stay in that position, afraid of crushing the smaller man. In one motion, he rolled to the side, taking Carson with him, and pulled him into his arms. They stared into each other's eyes, neither saying a word. Ronon thought Carson was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, his face still flushed and a slight sheen of sweat on his brow. Ronon felt more at ease than he had in several years and they fell asleep in each other arms

Ronon geared up for the mission and made his way to the gateroom. He was in such a fine mood, he and Carson having made love again this morning upon waking, that nothing would dampen his spirits. Not some boring off world mission, not a run-in with the Wraith, not even McKay.

He entered the gateroom to find the Sheppard and Teyla waiting. It figures McKay was late. Teyla looked at Ronon, knowingly, and gave him a slight nod and smile. Sheppard was not as subtle, clapping Ronon on the back, asking how he slept, with a huge grin.

Ronon's response was but off by McKay, barreling into the room, handful of equipment, rambling on as usual. "Come on, we need to get to the planet. The MALP picked up some really interesting energy readings. There could be a Zed PM, there could be any number of…" His rant trailed off as his eyes fell on Ronon. McKay's mouth opened and closed, nothing coming out, as he stared at Ronon.

Rodney pointed accusingly at the Satedan. "Ronon, is that a hickey on your neck!!????"

Carson had marked him.

The End

I hope it was worth the wait. Reviews please


End file.
